


Oversightful

by hiimnew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, High School, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Parent Nick Fury, Parent Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Principal Nick Fury, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Phil Coulson, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, sub-humans, task force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimnew/pseuds/hiimnew
Summary: New York is split between humans and sub-humans, the fights never stop, sub-humans treated like monster and trash while humans sit on their high horses afraid of the sub-humans. Our young team will need to get along and learn if they want to make this work and pick up their broken pieces as they move forward if they can.





	Oversightful

New York is split between humans and sub-humans, the fights never stop, sub-humans treated like monster and trash while humans sit on their high horses afraid of the sub-humans. We’ll split up the team between sub-humans and humans, Sam will be human and seventeen, Natasha is sub-human and eighteen, Steve human nineteen, Bucky sub-human nineteen, Bruce human eighteen, Tony sub-human sixteen, and Clint human seventeen. Even though Natasha was a sub-human she could pass for a human very easily and even grew up in a foster home on the human side of the bridge and Bucky grew up on the sub-human side till middle school when he got into a bad accident and lost his right arm, his parents unable to care for him sent him to the human side to get a new robotic metal arm and live there. They died while he was living there soon after the accident. While Tony’s father was human, a very rich and powerful human he still threw away Tony the minute he was born ripped forcefully from his mother’s arms and dumped on the sub-human side in a basket like garbage. Howard however would often take Tony from the sub side and then dump him back as he pleased, Bucky made lifelong friends with Steve and Natasha made the same kind of friendship with Clint another foster kid she met somewhere along the line. One morning a letter appeared to each of the kids inviting them to join SHIELD a group task force between subs and humans, well almost all of them Tony was currently locked in one of Howard's mansions hidden away.

Natasha: Sub-Human raised alongside Humans. Current foster family the Darren’s consisting of Mary Darren and her husband Michael. Current location New York. Powers include: super strength, super healing, enhanced combat skills, and enhanced awareness. Description: shoulder length red slightly curly hair, green eyes, white, roughly 5’6, green eyes. Age eighteen. 

Sam: Human. Age seventeen. Living with parent Darleen Wilson (mother) Paul Wilson (dead). Current location Detroit. Powers none. Skills: Air Force history, master pilot, sole EXO pilot after experimental phase, battle experience, comfortable around weapons. Description: roughly 6 foot, brown eyes, short closely shaved black hair, black. 

Clint: Human. Age seventeen. Current foster family the Carlin’s consisting of Amy Cartlin her husband Franky Cartlin. Current location Upstate New York. Powers none. Skills: Master Archer, expert marksman, experienced in fights, comfortable in battle and around weapons. Description: roughly 5’8, short buzz cut blonde hair, blue eyes, white, deaf using hearing aids.

Steve: Human. Age nineteen. Living with parents Joseph and Sarah Rogers. Currently Location Brooklyn. Powers none. Skills: military background, expert shield fighter, battle experience, expert vehicle operator, and expert sketch artist. Description: roughly 6’3, blind short military style hair, blue eyes, white. 

Bruce: Human. Age eighteen. Living with mother Rebecca Banner, Brain Banner father (dead). Current location New York. Powers none. Skills: master at first aids, lots of battle physician experience, genius level IQ, hand to hand combat expert. Description: White, brown short curly hair, roughly 5’9.

Tony: Sub-Human. Age sixteen. Father Howard Stark, mother Maria Stark both alive. Current location unknown. Powers: direct cybernetic interface, genius level IQ, eidetic memory, master engineer, mechanical intuition, elucidation, hacking intuition, social intuition, genius weapons maker, expert in hand to hand combat, and super healing. Description: roughly 5’9, black hair, dark tanned skin, Italian, blue eyes. 

Bucky: Sub-Human. Age nineteen. Both parent’s dead. Current location Brooklyn. Powers: Robotic arm, superhuman strength, superhuman healing, superhuman speed, superhuman stamina, superhuman agility, master assassin, master in hand to hand, master knife fighter, master marksman, master sniper. Description: roughly 6’2, brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, white.

..

The SHIELD task force building was huge to say the least as it held so many different sections including housing, training, weapons making and a medical bay to name a few. Natasha was the first to arrive hair tied back bag over her shoulder dressed in black jeans, black sneakers and a white tight t-shirt, she headed in through the main doors and was quickly picked out by a agent and shown to a meeting from where she sat down in a chair and put her bag on the floor next to her. Sam arrived next a bag over his shoulder dressed in pale blue jeans, work boots and a black long sleeve, he walked into through the front doors and looked around in awe before someone led him to a meeting room. Sam smiled and shook the red-haired girls hand before sitting a chair away from her and placing his bag down on his lap hugging it lightly to his chest. Clint looked at the big building wearily considering turning back before he checked his phone and saw Natasha had messaged him saying she was already here so dressed in black ripped jeans, boots, bag in hand and a purple t-shirt he walked in through the main doors and was led to the meeting room where he sat down next to Natasha. Steve and Bucky arrive next side by side bag in one of their hands as they looked at the building before turning sharply surprised as a loud boom and smoke started to come out in one of the side wings of the building. Steve wore light blue jeans, sneakers and white t-shirt while Bucky wore black jeans, black boots, a black long sleeve and black hoodie. They walked in and join the others in the meeting room taking to the other side of the table from Sam and Clint while Natasha sat at the end, Steve warmly greeted them and chatted while Bucky stayed silent sitting low in his chair hands in pocket as their bags sat on the floor next to them. Bruce is the last to arrive unsure of going into the big building shifting his bag nervously in his hand before taking a big breath and going in wearing loose light jeans, sneakers and a green polo t-shirt. Bruce entered the meeting room and saw five others already sitting there and decided to sit in a chair a few away from Sam and nervously push up his glasses as he sunk low in his seat like Bucky.

“I guess we should do introductions, I’m Steve and this is Bucky” Steve said pointing to Bucky who just scowled a little more

“Sam” said Sam who had stopped hugging the backpack so tightly and just had his arms loosely around it now

“I’m Natasha, pleasures mine” Natasha says sitting up more but relaxing slightly at the signs of good faith

“Clint” said Clint who was searching in his bag for something most likely a chocolate bar

“I’m Bruce” Bruce says just as two men entered the room and sat at the head files down in front of them

“Welcome to SHIELD I’m Phil second to director Fury here” Phil says smiling and pointing to Fury who just crossed his arms looking even more intimidating as they sat down

“Um sir’s what is this all about?” Steve asks and a few of the others nod in agreement

“While the SHIELD task forces operate in the shadows we’re looking for new recruits and you just happened to stick out” Phil smiled at them chin in hand his arm braced on the table

“So, some of us are subs” Sam says stating a fact

“I’m a Sub” Natasha says raising her hand and Bucky raised his as well

“Well that makes four of you” Phil says happily but laughs at the confused faces he receives 

“Fury is a Sub-Human and the last candidate is one as well” Phil says smile never falling from his face

“Where is this last candidate?” Clint asks curious

“We don’t know” Phil says smiling finally dropping 

“You don’t know” Bruce says shocked

“No unfortunately we only have a very small amount of info on this missing candidate” Phil says sighing heavily

“What are we supposed to do exactly?” Natasha asks finger twitching slightly

“You’re going to be handling the cases us humans can’t or won’t do although you are all exceptional humans so you will be just fine in the field” Phil says smiling

“We’ll be trained then” Steve says stating a fact

“You will and you’ll live here until we deem it time for you to live elsewhere” Phil says and slides some keys down the table

“Those are your room keys” He says

“We have eyes on target 123485 Director” A voice says crackling through the ceiling

“Care to come along to collect the last candidate?” Phil asks standing as Fury’s already disappearing through the door

“Sure I guess” Clint says as they all stand and follow Phil

The young teens follow the two men to an underground parking lot where a convoy of black SUV's were waiting for them and climbed in nervously not sure why they agreed to come along but still they strapped in and went with the flow listening to the agents converse through the radio and ear pieces. After an hour of driving they pull up to a mansion in the middle of nowhere and stop in front of it and everyone climbs out meeting the agents already there who were standing guard of the area guns focused on the house where the muffled sound of a struggle could be heard. Right as Fury was going to say something a window shattered from one of the top floors and someone came flying out hitting the ground hard and rolled into a crouch skidding to a stop with one hand dug into the gravel, stopped he shakes his head sending glass and other debris flying as he watches the broken window carefully. 

"Let go" A woman voice shrieks from the broken window out of sight

"Come on mamas boy lets go" Howard yells with a manic laugh coming into view 

"Yes" He grins darkly as the kid moves 

He runs and leaps onto the roof and quickly makes his way inside finishing with his last jump clamping his hand around the mans neck knocking them back inside and out of view, a quick decision has Fury following after the kid with Bucky and Natasha while the others went through the door with Phil. Inside Fury follows the blood trail leading to a woman's body in the hallway tossed aside like garbage and keeping on the trail they end up in a large sitting room where Howard has the young kid on the ground and is prying his mouth open while the kid struggles against him. He's got one hand on the older man's hand trying to keep the man from choking him and the other on the mans wrist where he's holding a syringe with a strange liquid in it all the while Howard seemed to be taking dark joy from the whole thing pressing his thumb harder into the kids neck making him gag and open it further.

"Howard get off him" Fury demands aiming his gun at him

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here" Howard says darkly hums as he locks eyes with the other man 

"Don't move" Phil says from the other side of the room his own gun aimed and ready to shoot

"I apologize for the mess my son doesn't like taking his medicine" Howard says shoving the syringe in the struggling boy's throat making him struggle harder

"You do that and I will shoot you" Phil says watching the boy slash deep cuts on the mans face who doesn't seem to register it

"You see my son is very sick" Howard hums darkly with a smile as he looks into the boys eyes

"Howard" Fury says glancing at the kid as his heart begins to beat faster

"This going to make him better" Howard says softly using the hand on the kids throat to tip his head back further opening it more

"Don't" Phil yells as she lounges for the mans hand panicked

"Yes" Howard says twisted as he pushes the liquid into the young kids throat and Phil tackles him to the ground and off the kid

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The kids screams deafeningly loud as he arches off the ground 

His veins bulge as his eyes roll back in his head, hands clench open and close as a trail of blood and the neon blue liquid dribble out of his mouth as he begins to convulse flipping onto his hands and knees as he digs his nails into his throat having yet to stop screaming. Next his nose starts to bleed along with his eyes and his mouth begins to froth as he finally stops screaming and begins to growl with menacing rolled back eyes reaching for the man. Phil life or death instincts kick in and he quickly gets away from the man as the teen pounces on him hand clamping down on the mans next as he fingers dig deep into the neck making it bleed as fingers plunge through skin, he's gasping for breath and still affected by whatever Howard gave him when the man shoots him in the shoulder. He's blown back a bit but it does nothing and the man laughs gurgling on his own blood and the teen with his eyes still rolled back in his skull digs his other hand into the mans eyes for leverage as he rips the mans throat out. Tossing the throat aside he stumbles to his feet and then books it for a window which he breaks flying out onto one of the SUV's below where agents quickly get away as he dents to SUV when he lands on it finally silent and un-moving and everyone is shaky when they look at the body and see his fingers twitching. Everyone can barely hear over their own heartbeats as they quickly jump into actions making sure the kid lives and is taken back to SHIELD for further actions, the teens can barley breathe as they are escorted back to the trucks and then to their rooms where they start processing it all.

Later that night one by one each teen is brought to see the therapist to talk about what happened earlier while Phil and Nick head down to the med wing under ground where the kid is being treated and chained to the bed just in case of another episode while he's unconscious. He's pretty banged up from the two times he's gone out the window and the one time he jumped into the truck from a few floors up in hopes to stop whatever is happening to him. His heart had stopped twice and now hooked up to machines and wire he's worked on by a team of nurses and doctors who are treating each of his wounds one at a time, an oxygen mask has been placed on his face and every now and then he jerks in the bed to struggle against them on instinct. Luckily he seems to heal pretty quick but they still can't figure out what Howard gave him and what it has done and searching the mans house for it will take a while, they can't even find it in the boys system anymore even if it's still affecting him. 

The next morning it's barely five when Tony's eyes snap open and he gasps in the oxygen the mask supplies and feels his whole body roll with pain and a tiredness he's not familiar with, he can barley life his head to survey his own body which is banged nearly head to toe some of which are spotted with red. His heart starts to beat a little faster and then he's quickly looking around to find a place he doesn't know and hooked up to machines and manages to force his body into a sitting position and begins tearing off wires ignoring the pain to causes him and begins pulling off bandages too. Once he's all disconnected Tony kicks off the blankets and grabs the chart hanging from the end of the bed and quickly skims it taking the bits of information he needs before up but once his feet hit the cool tile the chains he's never noticed snap keeping him from moving and then reel themselves in making him lay flat on his back a wrist now stuck against the bed rail. Now he panics and begin trying to pull it off and looks for something he can use to either pry it off or unlock it with and manages to find a paper clip and twists it to perfection and jams it into the lock and begins to move it until he hears a click and his wrists drop free from the cool steel. Free Tony gets up and looks around it a hospital of some sort he decides but below ground level and secured too high techily to e a real hospital so rubbing his wrist Tony sneaks around for an exit and just as he finds one the doors hiss open and someone walks in. 

Grabbing a near by metal tray Tony ducks against a wall and waits until the person is right there to slam the tray in their face effectively knocking them out and to the ground, now unable to do anything Tony grabs the mans badge and uses it to get through the door and into a maze of hallways and dead end rooms. Tony grimaces at the pain and ignores that when he touches his white tee his hand comes away wet and red and keeps searching until he finally finds a staircase and using the badge he opens the door and races up two flights of stairs when suddenly an alarm blares and red lights start flashing. Tony mashes his teeth together annoyed as he keeps running up snatching a loose piece of pipe on his way as he climbs higher and higher and finally he gets to ground level and before he can reach the door its slammed open and someones shadow walks out quickly followed by it's body who doesn't know Tony is there.


End file.
